


Dance Into My Heart

by Groguiscute



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Bounty Hunters, Cute Ending, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Nature, Protective Din Djarin, Romance, Slow Burn, Spice, Strong Female Characters, Survival, The Force, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groguiscute/pseuds/Groguiscute
Summary: Our story begins B.G. (Before Grogu) when the Mandalorian finds his bounty. Except she isn't bounty material...Mando spends a lil too much time observing the girl living in her lil happy bubble.
Relationships: Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is my very first fanfic! I love Star Wars and I'm currently in love with Pedro Pascal so this is the outcome lol! I've already read so many amazing Mando ffs (rough day enthusiasts rise!) and I hope you dear reader enjoy this one too! Feel free to leave kind suggestions/feedback!

This was probably the easiest Mando had found a bounty. It was almost like she wasn’t even hiding and it made things that much easier. 

He looked down to the blinking red tracking fob in his gloved hand and looked back up to his bounty. 

The girl had short, curly hair and was smiling as she thanked a vendor for selling her some fruit he had never seen before. She was pretty. Her eyes reminded him of his own-except they were brighter, happier. Mando watched as the girl continued to smile and make her way from the large crowd. He watched as she took a big, juicy bite of the purple fruit and if it was even possible, her smile got bigger. She made her way to what he could only assume was her home smiling and dipping her head to strangers along the way.

He followed silently behind her and he watched the girl put small devices into her ears.

The girl wiggled her shoulders and continued to walk. Mando picked up an upbeat song coming from her device. 

She’s listening to music... completely unaware of her surroundings. Was she really that carefree?

The girl began to hum a small tune and was immediately in her own little world; completely oblivious to the man in beskar trailing her. 

The sun was setting and the sky was a rich orange. The girl would often stop and just stand there admiring the sky. 

Mando could make out the girl singing quietly as she looked up to the sky in wonder. 

He was surprised she didn’t trip and fall as her head was facing the orange sky.

Her voice was much higher and softer than his. Mando didn’t think he had ever heard someone sing with such delicacy. On and on the girl went singing a song about butterflies and love.

Mando almost felt uncomfortable and all he was doing was trailing her. 

Mando stopped in his tracks as a small child ran up to the girl and wrapped her small, thin arms around her. The child seemed to be a smaller version of the girl. Both of them had curly hair and similar smiles.

Mando stepped to the side where he couldn’t easily be seen and carefully watched their interaction with interest.

The girl had a bright smile on her face as she lifted the child and spun her around in circles many times. Too dizzy to see straight, both the girls were giggling as they stumbled into their home.

Mando felt something stir within him at the sight of the peaceful and happy life his bounty had. The poor girl had no idea what was about to come. 

“A job is a job.” The Mandalorian reminded himself. And just like that, any useless thoughts the bounty hunter had about the girl disappeared. 

Mando still had to scope the area and figure out when would be the best opportunity to take his bounty. So he got to work.

By the time the sky began to darken, Mando had a clear idea of the area he was in. 

The people that passed by gave him strange, but not unkind, looks and he realized it was probably time to head back to his ship. 

Back on the ship, Mando couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the girl with the kind smile and bright eyes. She seemed like such a nice person. Mando couldn’t help but wonder why she had a rather large bounty on her head. The girl seemed like she was incapable of causing harm to any living creature. 

Lost in his thoughts, Mando realized the sun would soon rise in a few hours. He quickly removed his armor and laid down with a deep sigh leaving him. As soon as his head hit his pillow, Mando dreamt of eating purple fruit and a soft smile made its way to his lips.


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando watches the girl for a few days and gets a sense of what kind of person she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter! In the next chapter the girl and Mando will finally interact! EKKK so excited!

The planet the girl lived on had an abundance of large trees. They soared up into the sky and their roots were dug far below the ground. This made the air crisp and fresh. It was one of the many things she loved about her home.

The large trees gave the Mandalorian good cover and allowed him to watch his bounty from a safe distance.

Her house had many windows in which he could easily look into and see what she was doing.

The girl spent most of her time at home. She would wake up rather late and Mando couldn’t help but think how spoiled she was. 

The first thing she did each morning was drink a large glass of water and take vitamins. Mando watched as she would turn on her music and begin to tidy up her room. 

The girl would dance and sing as she cleaned and began to get ready for the day. Mando couldn’t help but admire her carefree attitude and the way she gently moved her body to shake the sleep away.

Trying not to focus on the way her hips moved, the Mandalorian realized the girl spent several hours of the day focused on her appearance. After finishing cleaning her room, the girl would begin a rather extensive beauty routine.

She would begin by washing her face with soap that was clear and bubbly. After that, she would brush her teeth all while continuing to dance to the music that was playing in her house. The girl then would begin to do her makeup which took her quite a long time. Mando couldn’t understand how she was so patient as she would carefully apply creams and colors to her face. She almost always applied a golden, shimmery color to her eyelids and painted her lips a dark pink color.

He couldn’t stop watching her and the way she took care of her appearance. Her skin looked so smooth and flawless, he almost wanted to see how it felt to gently run his fingertips over her face. 

While the girl went all out with her looks, Mando would often go days without taking care of his hygiene. He was a warrior. He didn’t have any time to waste on his vanity. His body was also covered head to toe with beskar and leather but even if it wasn’t, he doubted he would spend so much time grooming himself.

You’d think that by now the girl would be finished getting ready but, oh no, she was just getting started. After finishing her makeup, the girl would make an effort to control her curls that had gotten frizzy and tangled from the night before. Her hair itself was an entire process and Mando groaned at how long the girl had just been standing in front of the mirror.

He had wasted so much time sitting and standing behind trees, silently watching her. He watched her frown and concentrate as she brushed and brushed her hair. While it barely touched her shoulders, the girl seemed to have an excessive amount of hair.

“I wonder if all that hair makes her head feel heavy.” Mando thought to himself. 

Satisfied with how her hair looked, the girl would lay out on her bed various types of clothes and would spend time picking her outfit. 

Mando growled. “Dank Farrik is she ever going to leave her house?!”

He had already spent three days watching her from the shadows and he honestly didn’t know why it was taking him so long to catch such an easy bounty.

When the girl was finally ready, Mando perked up as he saw her leave her house and begin to walk to the market. 

Silently following her from a distance, Mando saw her slip those small devices into her ears. His helmet allowed him to hear what kind of music she was listening to as this time, a song in a language he didn’t understand began to play. The Mandalorian wondered how many languages the girl spoke and how much education she had received. 

“Probably a lot” the Mandalorian thought to himself. 

Watching her for three days had given him quite an insight on the girl walking a few steps in front of him. He had watched how obedient she was to her parents and how she was always helping them with chores and cooking. She was always smiling. He remembers her wide smile when she would make and eat food she seemed to like. She would enjoy her meals like no other, savoring and even dancing in her seat at how delicious her meal was. 

Mando wondered if that was how all normal and happy people were.

Mando watched the girl approach the same vendor from yesterday and smile to the old man selling the purple fruit. She seemed to really like them and it made Mando curious. He wanted to know how they tasted. 

He saw a few looks being thrown his way so the Mandalorian did his best to act interested in what the vendors were selling, all while keeping an eye on the girl. 

She was sitting on a small table that was directly in the sun as she happily munched on her purple fruit and pulled a book out of her bag and began to read.

Mando approached the vendor and said to him in a low voice, “I’ll take a bag of the purple fruit.”

After paying for the fruit, Mando made his way to a corner table where he could sit down and keep his eyes on the girl.

She had finished eating and was completely engrossed in the book laying on the table. Her hair would often slip from behind her ear and she had to constantly push it out of her eyes. Her brows were a little furrowed as she read but there were times where she would smile softly or laugh at something funny she read.

Time seemed to fly as Mando watched the girl read, the sun was barely beginning to set as the girl shut her book and slipped it into her bag. She began to make her way home but this time Mando didn’t follow her. He watched as she made her way past him and other people with a small smile on her lips.

Mando would have to leave soon, he had already spent too much time on this planet and still had more bounty to catch. Making his way to the clearing that held his ship, Mando lowered the ramp and made his way into the belly of the Razor Crest. 

The quiet was strange yet comforting. Mando spent most of his time alone and was used to the lack of noise surrounding him. But, these last few days had made him used to all the sounds in the girl's life. Her music, her singing, talking to her family and neighbors, it was almost like silence didn’t exist for her. She even went to sleep listening to soft instrumental.

Mando knew he would have to leave soon. He began to think of the best way to get the girl to come with him. He hoped she didn’t put up a fight, he didn’t want to hurt her or freeze her in carbonite. 

The bag of purple fruit was still hanging from his fingertips. He lowered the bag to the floor and leaned it against the wall before grabbing one for himself. Slipping off his helmet to take a bite, Mando was surprised at the taste of the juicy, purple fruit. He understood why the girl seemed to like them so much. At first the fruit was a light, sweet flavor but then as he began to chew, the fruit became sour and it almost tasted like candy. A small smile formed on the lips of the Mandalorian as he reached down to grab another. 

He was going to buy some more tomorrow.


	3. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando sees a new side to the girl...and finally decides to take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 WOOO! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and sorry if it gets a lil emo XD

The girl woke up earlier than usual. The sun was just beginning to rise as Mando watched her take a few sips of water and dress herself in warm clothes. 

She had gone to bed at a late hour.

It was happening again.

Those nasty thoughts were taking over her mind. She tried not to think about herself- her life. She felt better when she ignored the things that made her upset, but deep down, she knew she couldn’t keep living like this. Any small misfortune would cause her to crumble. She thought back to her sleepless nights and wondered what was wrong with her.

The girl looked tired and had a distant look on her face. Her eyes were still droopy as she made her way outside.

Mando watched as the girl looked up to the still dark sky and saw something on her face he hadn’t seen before. Sadness. 

She plugged those small devices in her ears and began to walk towards an opening in the forest-right in the bounty hunter’s direction. Mando stilled and then shuffled behind a tree. The girl didn’t see him. In fact, she didn’t seem to be paying attention to her surroundings at all. 

“And if you don’t love me now, you will never love me again” 

Mando followed silently behind her and listened to the way she was softly singing. She looked so small compared to the looming trees surrounding her.

Her feet lead her to a tall mountain she had been to many times. Hiking always made her feel better. The air was cold against her face and she saw her breath in the air as she made her way closer to the mountain covered in trees, dirt, and gravel.

The girl spent a few moments staring at the tall mountain ahead of her and let out a deep sigh. Mando watched her from a distance and his eyes widened under his helmet as she suddenly began to sprint up the trail. She was fast and was creating a lot of distance between them already. Mando quickly ran after her retrieving form and hoped she wouldn’t turn around as there wasn’t much he could hide behind in the open trail. The girl kept sprinting with all her might and Mando could make out loud, fast music coming from her ears. She was panting heavily but continued to force her legs to move faster and faster. 

She didn’t for how long she ran like that. It must’ve been long enough as her lungs began to spasm and she bent over gasping for breath. Her mouth was open as she tried to let the cold air into her struggling lungs. Her face was burning and she could feel beads of sweat running down her face. After a few moments, she was able to catch her breath and steady her pumping heart.

Mando was glad she had decided to stop running, his body wasn’t so young anymore.

Down the two went and soon enough they made their way back to the forest. The girl seemed to be in better spirits as she made her way home. Mando once again stayed behind and watched her greet her family and go freshen herself up.

Mando knew he would have a few hours before the girl finished grooming herself as he made his way towards the market and approached the vendor who sold the delicious purple fruit. He didn’t ask what they were called as he bought another bag, he didn’t feel like speaking. 

Making his way back to his ship, Mando realized he couldn’t afford to spend another day on this planet. He was falling behind schedule and that never happened-unless he was seriously hurt. The girl was keeping him here. He hadn’t even spoken to her directly and she was already messing with his head. She was so different from him, his bounty rarely looked like decent beings and here she was, looking like the most pure thing he had ever seen. 

\---

He was watching the girl, and this time he was going to get her. 

The girl was home alone and was vigorously cleaning her entire house. He could tell she enjoyed cleaning, as weird as it sounded, as loud music poured through her open windows and flowed into the evening reaching his helmet. She was singing loudly and dancing to whatever song was playing. The girl definitely knew how to dance. Mando ran his eyes over her form and watched as she did interesting arm movements and spun around as she cleaned. 

She was smiling and Mando was somewhat relieved that the sorrow from this morning had disappeared.

“It’s now, or never” the Mandalorian thought to himself.

Silently making his way to her house, Mando found the window to her room and swung his legs over and through it. He took a second to look around where the girl spent most of her time and saw many beauty products, books stacked in piles, and pictures hanging off her mirror. He knew he should just grab the girl and leave but, he let his eyes take in a picture of the girl sitting with what he could assume were her friends. She was sitting on someone's lap and was caught mid-laugh right as the picture was taken. She looked beautiful. Her hair was longer than it was now and dark curls flowed past her shoulders. He couldn’t stop staring at the girl, she looked so content. Taking the small photograph with his gloved hands, Mando leaned closer to study her face but was startled by loud singing that seemed to be coming his way. Dropping the picture on the girl’s desk, Mando barely had enough time to grab his blaster and point it towards the door when the girl came into her room and froze. He watched as her singing died in her throat and how her smile immediately dropped from her face. She slowly raised her hands to her head to show she wasn’t armed.

“Turn it off,” Mando said to the girl.

He knew the girl had heard him as she quickly pressed a button on her wrist and the music immediately stopped. Her heart was beating frantically as she started up with wide eyes to the big man in front of her who was completely covered head to toe in some sort of armor. 

The girl remained completely silent and took a few steps back when Mando began to walk towards her.

“I’m not going to hurt you...but you need to come with me,” Mando said in his modulated voice.

He saw the panic in her eyes and before he could reach out and grab her, the girl whipped around and started to book it away from him. She didn’t get very far as Mando’s long strides caught up with her and he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into the air. Finally finding her voice, the girl let out the loudest scream ever and began to thrash around in his arms. 

“Let me go! Let me go!” she screamed at him.

So he did. He dropped his arms from around her body and slowly put away his blaster.

The girl stumbled to a corner and tried to put as much distance as she could between them. She was gasping for breath and her eyes were turning red with tears. They were both silent for a moment, the girl was trying to calm herself down and Mando was just standing there awkwardly trying not to look like a threat.

It didn’t work.

“Why...why do I need to go with you.” The girl whispered.

“I don’t ask questions” The Mandalorian responded to her. “It’s all part of the job.”

“Job?” The girl questioned breathlessly.

Mando could tell she was seconds away from a meltdown. He had to get her quick.

“I hunt bounty” was all he replied with.

“My life is here…” 

“Grab your things, we have to go.” 

Time was ticking and Mando wanted to leave the planet before people started to investigate the girl’s screaming or have her family get home. The girl made no effort to move as she stared up to him with scared eyes.

Taking a step towards her, Mando said in a low tone,“Grab your things, now.”

That seemed to do the trick as the girl immediately straightened up and made her way back to her room where she began to frantically stuff clothes and items into a large bag. She was breathing heavily and would often look over her shoulder at the bounty hunter. Her brain wasn’t even processing all the things she was packing and the bounty hunter’s voice interrupted her.

“Pack light.”

The girl's movements ceased and she stood there awkwardly.

“I-I’m finished”

The man was silent as he walked up to her and tightly wrapped his hand around her arm. She flinched but didn’t dare say a word as the bounty hunter led her out of her own house. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes and she turned her head around one last time to look at her home before they made their way into the dark forest and into the unexpected.


	4. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando leads the girl to the Razor Crest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! Sorry it took so long to post :( school has been keeping me a lil busy but fear not! I already have the next few chapters planned out ;) I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

She couldn’t see a thing.

The forest was pitch black and the moonlight was barely peeking through the tall trees. The girl could hear the sounds of small creatures scattering around them and she shivered at the cold air that breezed around her.

With the darkness surrounding her, the girl relied on her other senses to make out where the bounty hunter was taking her. The ground felt soft beneath her feet and she knew they were on a dirt trail. The Mandalorian still hadn’t let go of her arm and his grip was tight, it was definitely going to bruise.

After walking for some time, the dirt was covered with leaves that had fallen to the ground. They crunched softly under her feet and it felt satisfying to feel the crisp leaves shatter under her weight. The girl felt an odd, sudden calmness come over her as she walked over the leaves and just like that, she disassociated with her reality and let her mind take her to a better place.

It wasn’t until they stepped into a clearing in the forest that the girl came back to her senses. The Mandalorian was leading her to a ship that was shining in the moonlight and her sudden calmness disappeared and was replaced with fear. The severity of her situation came crashing down on her and her body erupted with chills that caused her to tremble. 

The man was going to take her away…

“No…” the girl whispered.

Hearing her voice, Mando stopped walking and looked down at her pleading eyes.

The girl planted her feet on the ground and tried to pull away from the bounty hunter’s strong grip. Mando quickly turned his body towards her and squeezed her shoulders to keep her in place. 

“You don’t have a say in this.” Mando coldly reminded her.

The girl was looking up to his masked face. She looked so frightened and distressed, Mando couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. He never felt guilty for capturing bounty, they always deserved what they had coming. They were all criminals and Mando knew that if he didn’t catch them, they would cause harm to many more people. But the girl…she was nothing like them. He had watched her closely for days, he never saw her do anything bad. In fact, all she seemed to do was help others and have a smile on her face. She wasn’t smiling anymore. Her body was shaking and tears were leaking from her eyes. She didn’t say a word but Mando didn’t miss the way her lips were twitching, she was at a loss with words. Mando quickly looked away from her sad face and let out a deep breath.

Taking her wrist, Mando led her to the ship and lowered the ramp before walking inside with the girl following behind him. Letting go of her, Mando turned and closed the ramp before turning to the girl who was cautiously looking around his ship. 

“Hey”

Mando’s modulated voice startled her and she quickly turned to him with a nervous look on her face.

“I won’t hurt you...unless you give me a reason to.” 

The girl could tell he was trying to speak to her in a softer tone, but his helmet made him sound like a scary droid. All she did was nod her head a few times to show him she understood. She knew there wasn’t even a point to try and get away now. She was trapped in his ship and the man standing in front of her was much larger than her. He could easily take her down and the last thing she wanted was to upset him. 

Mando saw her chest rise and fall rapidly as he took a step closer to her. The girl stayed completely still as reached towards her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders. The girl tried to steady her breathing but it seemed like her body was out of control. She didn’t know what she was feeling. She was scared of the stranger in front of her and whatever his plans were, but some twisted part of her almost felt comforted by his touch. Slowly, Mando dragged his hands down her arms and slipped off the bag from her shoulders. Setting down her bag on the floor of the Razor Crest, Mando turned away from her and made his way up the ladder and into the cockpit. 

After standing there for a few moments, the girl let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding and laid a hand on her pounding heart. Peering up the ladder, the girl slowly made her way toward it, climbed up, and was met with many blinking lights and the Mandalorian’s back as he sat in the pilot’s seat. Slipping into the seat behind him and strapping herself in, the girl felt the ship begin to rise toward the atmosphere. Her heart sank as she realized she was leaving behind her home and every single person she loved. Closing her eyes, the girl promised herself she would do everything in her power to come back home.


	5. See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small interaction with the girl awakens deep feelings in Mando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I'll stop slackin' and try to post more often :P

She felt warm.

Blinking her eyes open, the first thing she noticed was the thick, brown blanket that was covering her body and was tucked right under her chin.

Letting out a quiet yawn, the girl looked around the cockpit and saw she was alone. She noticed that they were in hyperspace and she was hypnotized by the stars rushing past her. 

She stayed in her seat for a while, just staring into space. She had to be strong right now. She could not let her mind drag her down and cause her to crumble. She had more important things to focus on. She had to get back home.

Slowly rising from her seat, the girl folded the blanket the Mandalorian had given her and made her way down the ladder that led to the belly of the ship.

\--

The Mandalorian was busy cleaning his weapons when he heard a small yawn come from the cockpit. It was strange to have a passenger on the Razor Crest that wasn’t him...or wasn’t in carbonite. He’s been alone for so long.

He could tell she was scared-a different type of scared from his usual bounties. Those bounties knew exactly who was coming after them and they knew what they did to deserve being hunted. But the girl, she was clueless-she didn’t even know what a bounty hunter was. She probably didn’t even know what she did to be hunted. Mando was curious, why did she have such a large price on her pretty head?

Pretty?

Just then, he heard her steps and watched her descend the ladder. When the girl turned to him, the two of them just stood there and stared at each other. She was finally able to get a good look at him and as the girl dragged her eyes up and down his body, Mando didn’t miss the uneasiness in her eyes. She took in the armor covering his body. Some pieces were blue, some a brownish red, the helmet on his head was metallic and had prominent carvings on each side. His gloves were made of leather and it seemed like the fingertips were dipped into a yellow paint. Strapped around his hips were many devices-most likely weapons meant to do damage to anyone who crossed him. She hoped he didn’t use any of them on her.

Mando watched the girl as she closely inspected him. He could tell she was curious and used the moment to let his own eyes wander down her body. Her hair was big and frizzy from sleep, it was almost as big as her. Now that Mando was closer to her, he slowly studied her face; almost memorizing her. Her bare face looked smooth and there was a tinge of color beneath her tired eyes. His eyes moved down to her pale pink lips and he noticed they were slightly turned down. She was much smaller than him. The top of her head only reached his shoulder and he couldn’t help but feel slightly protective of the small, delicate girl staring at him.

Mando’s thoughts were interrupted by the girl suddenly taking a hesitant step towards him and clearing her throat.

“Thank you for the blanket, it was really warm.” she said in a warm tone, slightly smiling up at him.

Mando felt his heart flutter in his chest as he looked down at the girl’s soft smile and shiny eyes. It had been such a long time since someone had looked at him that way, spoken to him so gently, and given him a smile. The last person who did that was his mother. 

Squeezing his hands together, Mando gave her a slow nod and looked away from her face. His chest felt tight under his armor and his head felt hot. He wanted to take it off. He needed to breathe. Brushing past the girl with long strides, Mando quickly climbed up into the cockpit and closed the door behind him. Slipping off his helmet, Mando tried to control his racing heart and mind, something he rarely had to do.


	6. Bad Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting out of her usual character, the girl gets angry ;(

After her last encounter with the Mandalorian, the girl spent some time thinking about him. She wondered what he looked like under his helmet and amour. Ever since she first laid her eyes on him, she knew who he was, a Mandalorian. She didn’t know much about the creed but she did know they covered their faces and bodies with an indestructible metal, beskar. Beskar was a precious, expensive metal that was hard to find. But that’s all she knew, she didn’t know a single thing about the Mandalorian holding her against her will. He told her he was a bounty hunter, did that mean someone was searching for her and sent the Mandalorian to retrieve her? Did she do something wrong? 

She pondered her situation for a few moments when a familiar bag caught her eye. Her belongings. Rushing to her bag on the floor, the girl kneeled on the ship’s cold floor and dumped everything out to inspect what she had packed. Truthfully, when the Mandalorian had come to get her, she was terrified. She had been in very few situations in which she had felt like she was in peril but, seeing him stand in her home had taken her completely off guard. So when the tall, beskar-covered man told her to get her things, she quickly grabbed the first things her hands touched. Looking down at her belongings spread out on the ground, the girl was relieved to find she had packed the basic necessities. In her rush, she had managed to grab warm clothes, some credits, hygiene items, her music device, and her favorite lipgloss. Letting out a soft chuckle for not leaving behind her precious makeup, the girl looked at her belongings and felt sadness. This was all she had now, this was all she managed to take from her home. 

Home…

She wondered how her family was handling her disappearance. Were they looking for her? Did they cry? Thinking of having made her parents cry caused a knot to form in her throat and her eyes welled up with suppressed tears. She didn’t get to say goodbye to anyone. Her family, her friends, her neighbours... 

The girl felt a burning sensation settle in her chest. The feeling sat there and it was like a heavy boulder crushing her. She was angry. She was angry at the man who had taken her away from everything she cared for. Raising her shaking hands to forcibly wipe away the tears that were slipping down her cheeks, the girl quickly gathered her things and made her way to the refresher she had seen when the Mandalorian first brought her on his ship. 

Setting her bag on the floor, the girl whipped around and with all the force in arm, gave the door a good, satisfying slam. A slam the Mandalorian would definitely hear. She hoped he did. Turning to face herself in the mirror, the girl took in her flushed appearance and heaving chest. She tried to take in deep breaths but it seemed like the only thing in her lungs was the rage and hate she felt towards the Mandalorian. Gripping the sink below her, the girl clenched her teeth and let an animalistic sound escape her mouth. She didn’t think she had ever felt like this before, she didn’t know what to make of it. Her usual soft exterior seemed to have melted away with her burning fury. 

Hearing quick, heavy footsteps approach her, the girl quickly fumbled with the door and locked it just in time. The Mandalorian tried to open the door and when he couldn't, the girl heard his hard voice behind the metal door. 

“What are you doing in there?” Mando said through gritted teeth while shaking the door.

“Leave me alone…” The girl called out to him, “tincan.” She mumbled under her breath.

At her response, Mando continued to try and open the door, shaking and pounding on it. He considered blowing it open but then thought against it, he didn’t want to damage his ship. 

If she wasn’t so angry, the girl probably would’ve been scared of the heavy blows that echoed off the walls in the refresher. But right now, she didn’t care. The Mandalorian could go chew on some Bantha hair. Stuffing her music device in her ears, and turning up the volume to its loudest setting, the girl let music pump through her ears and released the rage in her. Getting comfortable on the floor, the girl leaned back and closed her eyes, getting lost in the music. All while the Mandalorian continued to bang on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think of my story! I know my writing needs work but one day it'll become better! I'm open to any suggestions/feedback :) Do you like where the story is heading so far?


	7. The Refresher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando spends time thinking about the girl while she finds solace on the refresher floor.

He probably should’ve put her in carbonite. Then he could’ve avoided all of this.

The girl had locked herself in the refresher and it seemed like she didn’t plan to come out anytime soon. Letting out a sigh, Mando returned back to the cockpit to see how much longer it would take them to arrive at the next planet his other bounty was on. He had two more bounties to capture before returning to Nevarro and receiving his payment. It seemed like his second bounty had chosen to hide in some backwater planet in the outer rim. His navigation system indicated that it would take them about three days to arrive. He didn’t know what he was going to with the girl locked in his refresher. She had to come out sooner or later, he didn’t think she had brought any food in there. He wondered how long she would last in there, the refresher was rather small.

Settling down in his seat, Mando continued to think about the strange girl on his ship. Her sudden outburst had taken him off guard, she was usually quiet and tame. He realized hadn’t met a lot of people like her. Back on her home planet, Mando watched the girl smile freely to others, spend her time reading and going on hikes, and enjoy sane activities. But where he was from, it was the complete opposite. Violence was the norm, people fought and killed on a daily basis, even for entertainment.

During the few days he had spent watching her, he was almost fascinated with her relaxed lifestyle. The girl would wake when she wanted, spend her time how she pleased, and eat whatever she wanted-although she always seemed to be eating that sweet and sour purple fruit. She spent many hours of her day reading and writing, perhaps she was some sort of student. Even the way she carried herself was so different from how he carried himself. While Mando stood tall like the warrior he was, the girl had this strange, calm energy surrounding her. The girl was kind to every soul she encountered, even if they didn’t deserve it. 

Still, Mando couldn’t help but think back to that one morning where she had acted so differently. She had seemed so sad and disconnected from the world, even her eyes didn’t look the same. 

Sitting there in silence, Mando let his thoughts about the girl carry him through space. 

\--

She was calm now.

Taking off her music device, the girl was met with the eerie silence found only in hyperspace. She was glad the Mandalorian had finally left her alone. She almost felt a little apologetic towards him for her volatile behavior, her mother had raised her better than that. She knew she should always treat others with kindness but, did that also include someone who literally kidnapped her? Maker, she was in a sticky situation. Sometimes she thought it was better to not think about her problems, it would only upset her. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her and there probably wasn’t much she could do right now. Forcing these thoughts from her head, the girl layed down on the floor and shut her eyes tightly. 

Sleep, you need the rest.

Laying her hands on her stomach and focusing on the way her breathing was making her chest rise and fall, the girl drifted off into sleep on the refresher's dirty floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so pretty and sunny today! I wrote this chapter outside and it felt so nice :)
> 
> I have a question for y'all! Would you like me to post short chapters often or post longer chapters once or twice a week? Let me know!! I'm eager for any feedback. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my story!! It means a ton :)


	8. The Refresher, Food, and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the refresher, the girl cleans herself up but then starts to feel a little weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOW! It didn't take me forever to update haha! And I've already started the next chapter... ;)  
> PS-Any of you recognize the song?

She felt like bantha crap.

Forcing her eyes open, the first thing she saw was the ceiling of the old, metal refresher. The girl let out a groan, maybe sleeping on the cold, hard floor wasn’t the best idea. Slowly sitting up, the girl hissed at her sore back and held on to the sink to pull herself off the floor. Staring into the mirror, the girl almost wished she hadn’t seen herself. Dark bags hung under her eyes and her hair...well it had seen better days. 

She still didn’t feel like leaving the oddly comforting refresher, even if it was a little gross. Grabbing her bag and placing her belongings on the shelf above the sink, the girl got to work with what she had. 

“I’ll start with a nice hot shower.” The girl said to herself.

Turning on some music, the girl began to undress herself and tried to understand how the Mandalorian’s shower worked. After figuring it out, the girl stepped under the hot flowing water and let it wash away the sweat and dirt from the forest. Grabbing her bar of soap, the girl foamed it up in her hands before scrubbing her entire body. She didn’t have all the products she usually used but, for now the bar of soap would have to do. She let the hot water run down her sore back and felt her muscles instantly relax. Being clean never felt so good. 

For a moment she worried if she should’ve asked the Mandalorian permission to use his shower, but she didn’t really feel like talking to the scary man. 

Rinsing herself one last time, the girl shut off the water and grabbed a towel that was already in the refresher. Stepping out of the shower, the girl quickly dried off her body and quickly got dressed. Stars, why was space so cold?! Trying to warm herself up, the girl collected her dirty clothes and towel and set it in a small pile by the door. Now it was time to do her hair. 

—

Mando could hear her.

She had fallen asleep in the refresher hours ago and had just woken up. He was in the ship's belly making sure everything was in place when he heard her soft footsteps and then the sound of water hit the shower floor. Mando let out an amused breath, it seemed like she had made herself comfortable.

—

It took her longer than usual to make herself presentable. Probably because it had been a few days since she had properly groomed herself, and probably because the Mandalorian had all but dragged her through the forest. She was taking her time, but she was slowly running out of things to do in the refresher. She was also a little hungry. She wondered if the Mandalorian even had food on board, it didn’t seem like he had the recommended three meals a day. 

Looking at herself in the mirror, the girl thought she looked quite nice. Almost as if she hadn’t been kidnapped and whisked off into space. She had no idea where the Mandalorian was going to take her but she guessed she would find out sooner or later. Shaking away those thoughts, the girl ran her hands through her short hair. Deciding to put it in a ponytail, the girl gathered her hair on the top of her head before securing it with a hair tie. Twisting the ends of her hair, the girl's hair softly tickled the nape of her neck. Satisfied with her hair, the girl rummaged through her bag in search of her favorite lipgloss. Feeling the small tube in her hands, the girl opened it and applied a thick coat of shimmery pink onto her lips. Smacking her lips a few times, the girl looked around the refresher and noticed she had made quite the mess. She couldn’t help being so messy, it seemed like it was in her DNA. 

“This is fine, it’ll be something to keep myself busy with.” The girl said to herself.

Slipping her music into her ears, the girl began to wash her dirty clothes in the sink while singing softly to one of her favorite songs. The tune flowed gently into her ears and beautiful instrumentals seemed to take her away from reality as she softly sang with the woman in her ears. 

“I could lose my heart tonight,  
if you don’t turn and walk away.  
‘Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay.”

The girl continued to quietly sing as she hung her wet, but now clean clothes in the shower. Running her eyes through the refresher, she decided to reorganize her stuff back into her bag. She felt calm and almost drowsy. Listening to music had always managed to put her in better spirits, perhaps it was because it made her forget about things she was better off not remembering.

When she was finished organizing her belongings, the girl slowly lowered herself once again on the cold floor and leaned her head back to touch the wall. She was tired. Closing her heavy eyes, she felt sleep call out to her. Which was strange, as she had only woken up a few hours before. Her head had begun to slightly pound and it was getting harder to resist sleep. She had only gotten up to her groom herself and clean up, why did she feel so drained? 

Maybe it’s because the last thing you ate was almost two days ago. Her brain scolded her.

“I should probably eat something…” the girl mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

—

Although he didn’t want to admit it, Mando was starting to get a little...concerned. The girl had spent over a day locked in the refresher. He would check on her every few hours to make sure she wasn’t up to something but, as he made his way down the ladder, something felt off this time. Going down to check on her, Mando was met with heavy silence instead of music. Using his helmet to see her body heat on the other side of the door, Mando’s stomach lurched when he saw her limp body laying on the floor. 

“Hey!” Mando yelled through the door.

Giving the door a strong bang, Mando continued to call out to her until she finally began to wake up. Mando saw her slowly lift herself from the floor with groggy movements. 

“Hello?” He heard her weakly call out.

“Open the door, now.” Mando said in a stern tone.

The girl was half asleep as she slowly made her way to the door. Why was the floor spinning? Reaching out a shaking hand, the girl unlocked the door and Mando didn’t waste any time as he ripped the door open.

The girl stared at him with a dazed look in her eyes before saying, “I think I’m dizzy.”

Reaching out and taking her arm, Mando led her from the refresher to seat her on a crate. 

“You need food. When was the last time you ate?” Mando questioned her.

“Ummm...I think I was back home.” The girl said in a sleepy voice.

Mando felt a little guilt at not offering her any food, he wasn’t used to eating very often. 

“Wait here.” Mando said to her as he slowly backed away before turning around to look for some food. The bag of purple fruit immediately caught his eye before he quickly grabbed it and placed it on the girls lap.

“Eat.” Mando ordered her.

“Oh my goodness, these are my favorite.” The girl slurred out as she stared at the fruit on her lap. She seemed completely out of it.

I know these are your favorite, Mando thought to himself.

Letting out a sigh, Mando took one in his hand and brought it up to her mouth, waiting for her to take a bite. Looking up at him hesitantly, the girl slowly leaned in and opened her mouth, taking a small bite of the fruit. Juice dripped down her chin and the girl wiped it away with the back of her hand.

“Thank you.” The girl said between chews. 

Mando stayed silent and signaled for her to take another bite. After a few more, the fruit was gone and the girl began to feel a little better. Mando reached into the bag to bring out another for her to eat but she quickly stopped him by placing her hand on his. 

“I’m fine now.” The girl said looking up to him.

Mando tensed at her gentle touch before slowly letting go of the fruit. Reaching down to place the bag by her feet, the girl stood and had to crane her head back to speak to the Mandalorian.

“I’m just not used to...not eating.” The girl said with a small smile.

Mando continued to stare intently at her before he asked, “Why did you do that?”

“Hmm?” The girl questioned him.

“Why did you lock yourself in there?”

Lowering her head, the girl’s smile dropped as she whispered, “I...I missed my family.” Her eyes began to water but she quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. If there’s anything she hated, it was crying in front of someone. It was just too personal.

Mando didn’t say anything as he watched her blinking eyes. He felt it again, that guilt. It was going to eat him alive.


	9. I Have Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Razor Crest, the girl and Mando talk to answer some of the girl's questions, but it leaves her with more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so happy to read your nice comments! They were super sweet and totally motivated me to write more. <3

The two of them had been in the cockpit for a few hours and had been sitting comfortably in silence, both mesmerized by the stars shooting past them. The girl was happy to be sitting on something that wasn’t cold and hard. Sinking comfortably into her cushioned seat, the girl let out a soft sigh before bringing her eyes to the man sitting diagonally to her. His back was facing her and the girl could see the stars reflect off his shiny helmet. His amour made him look so strong and big, the girl found him intimidating at times, but she also felt safe by his side from the outside world.

“Excuse me…” the girl began, “can you tell me where we’re going?”

Mando flipped a few switches before turning his head slightly to look at her. 

“We’re going to a planet called Ryloth. I have another bounty to get there.” Mando responded to her.

“Another bounty... So someone like me?” The girl asked with curiosity.

“No.” Mando stated firmly. “That Twi’lek is nothing like you.”

“Oh…” Was all the girl said. 

“He’s done a lot of bad things,” Mando tried to explain. “That's why he has a bounty on his head.”

The girl felt a little scared at his words. Did that mean all bounties were bad? She herself was a bounty. Did she unknowingly do something that she wasn’t supposed to?

“So you hunt...bad people?” The girl questioned.

“Most bounties are criminals. But I don’t ask questions, I just get the job done.” 

“Am I a criminal?” The girl questioned in a quiet voice.

Mando didn’t know how to answer her. Of course he had thought about why the girl was a bounty. It didn’t seem like she was running from anyone and she didn’t seem capable of harming anyone. He remembered back to that day when Karga had met him in the cantina and had given him a few pucks to choose from. Mando had no idea what compelled him to choose the girl as his bounty. It was probably the handsome reward on her head. Right now, he wasn’t so sure. 

\--

When the Mandalorian hadn’t responded to her question, the girl felt uneasiness grow within her. She tried to think of anything she could’ve done what would classify her as a criminal but came up with nothing. She wasn’t perfect, but she always tried her best to be kind to everyone and respect others and their rules. 

“I guess I’ll add that to the growing list of questions I have,” The girl thought to herself.

Slipping her music device from her pocket, the girl began to listen to music to lift her spirits. 

“What a feeling to be beside you now…”

Mando always knew when she was listening to music. His helmet would pick up her device's signal and her music would play through his helmet. At first it was a bit strange to be listening to her music, especially since she probably was unaware he was also listening. Mando was so used to the silence being alone brought him. He had never really paid much attention to music but, ever since he had laid eyes on the girl, it seemed like she couldn’t do anything without her music. Sitting back in his seat, Mando allowed her music to flow through his ears and felt soothed by the sweet voices and slow tune. 

Almost against his own will, Mando’s eyes began to slowly shut and he got some much needed rest.

\--

Mando woke up from his sleep with a jolt. Looking around him, Mando was met with silence. Letting out a tired sigh, Mando was a bit surprised he had dozed off. Checking the navigation, Mando suddenly remembered he wasn’t alone and turned his chair to look back at the girl. She was sleeping. She wasn’t listening to music anymore and her head hung between her shoulders. Mando felt something within him stir at her sleeping face. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Before he could stop himself, Mando reached out his gloved hand and gently shook her shoulder. The girl's eyes fluttered open and her head shot up to face him.

“Come with me,” Mando told her before standing and making his way down the ladder. 

It took the girl a few moments to process his words but soon enough, she was following him down into the ship’s belly, half-asleep. The Mandalorian was standing by a wall waiting for her. When she finally stood next to him, the Mandalorian pushed a button on the wall that revealed an opening. The girl jumped in surprise and was met with a soft light that illuminated a narrow bed. 

“You can sleep here if you want.” Mando said to her in a raspy voice.

“Oh...thank you.” The girl said to him softly looking up at him.

Mando nodded his head and watched as the girl slipped off her shoes and climbed into his bed, covering herself with his brown blanket.

Bringing the soft blanket under her chin, the girl watched as the Mandalorian turned away from her and began to make his way back into the cockpit.

“Wait!” The girl called out to him.

Mando quickly turned around and stared at her. Suddenly feeling a little shy, the girl asked him in a quiet voice, “Do you have a name?”

Mando was quiet for a few seconds as he stared at her flushed face, eagerly waiting for his response.

“You can call me Mando.”


	10. The Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl waits for Mando on the ship while he brings back a Twi'lek that causes trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!! Spring break is just around the corner so that means I'll have more time to write woohoo!

The bed smelled clean with a small scent of metal and dirt. The Mandalorian’s manly scent lingered on the pillow and blankets, leaving her breathing in the almost sweet aroma. 

The girl laid in the darkness, running her hands over the soft blanket laying over her body as she pondered on the man whose name was most definitely not Mando. She wondered what his actual name was. He hadn’t asked her for her name, although something told her he might already know it. 

So many thoughts ran through her head. She wondered if she should be trying harder to escape. Mando had not been cruel to her, but he was still going to turn her in for money. To people who would probably not treat her as nicely. The girl wondered why people had put a bounty on her head, what use did have for her?

Running her hands over her face and letting out a deep sigh, the girl didn’t find sleep easily. She tossed and turned for over an hour before she finally let herself drift off into darkness.

\--

Mando had sat up in the cockpit for a few hours looking at the planet’s map before they finally reached Ryloth. Steering the ship into the atmosphere, Mando lowered the Razor Crest into a secluded terrain and stood from his chair, making his way down into the belly of the ship. Mando stopped in his tracks at the sight of the sleeping girl. The ship’s blinking lights illuminated her face that was peeking out from under his blanket and Mando stared at the peaceful expression on her face. Her breathing was slow under the covers and Mando quietly walked over to her. Her legs were closest to him and Mando slowly reached down and gently shook them to wake her.

The girl’s eyes fluttered open and she let out a big yawn in response to being woken up. Slowly sitting up, the girl finally was able to see that Mando wanted to tell her something. 

“We’ve landed on Ryloth.” Mando said to a low tone. 

Letting out another yawn and covering her mouth, the girl said to him in a sleepy tone, “Am I going with you to get your bounty?”

“No.” The Mandalorian quickly responded, adding, “It’s not safe for you to come along. Just stay on the ship, don’t go anywhere.”

The girl nodded her head and slowly laid back down. Bringing the brown blanket under her chin, the girl and Mando stayed silent as they looked at each other for a few moments. Mando didn’t want to leave her on the ship all by herself but knew the bounty wouldn’t be too happy to see him and would probably put up a fight once he was captured. 

“Stay safe.” The girl said in a sleepy tone looking into where she believed his eyes to be, before turning to the side and closing her eyes once again. The last thing she heard was Mando’s heavy footsteps and the ramp lowering as she drifted back to sleep.

\--

The girl was slowly waking up. Her mind was bringing her back to consciousness and the first thing she felt was the soft blanket as it brushed against her body. Slowly blinking her eyes open, the girl stretched her entire body and slightly shook as a small groan slipped through her lips. Sitting up, the girl remembered what Mando had told her. She was alone on the ship. Crawling to the foot of the bed, the girl called out to Mando to see if she really was alone. After several moments of silence, the girl began to feel excited at having the entire ship to herself. Bare feet touching the cool floor, the girl stretched once again before making her way to turn on some music. An upbeat tune began to play and could be heard all throughout the ship, the girl had a smile on her face and for the first time in what felt like forever, she felt at ease. Bending down to the sack of purple fruit, the girl grabbed one for herself and began to walk around the ship. Taking advantage of Mando’s absence, the girl began to poke around the ship, opening doors and cabinets where Mando kept his supplies. Singing along to a song and eating her fruit, the girl pressed a button and was startled when large doors sprung open and revealed a tremendous amount of weapons. Her jaw fell open and her eyes widened at all the dangerous looking weapons. Feeling a bit nervous about snooping where she most likely wasn’t supposed to, the girl quickly pressed the same button and the doors slowly shut. Turning around and placing a hand over her beating heart, the girl decided she should occupy herself doing something else.

The girl spent the next few hours tidying up the ship and her belongings. As she made the bed she slept on, the girl wondered how long it would take the Mandalorian to return with his new bounty. Mando had mentioned that his bounty was a Twi’lek which made sense as they were on their homeplanet. For a fleeting moment, the girl wondered if she should disregard Mando’s orders and make a run for it. Uncertainty flooded her. She had never been on Ryloth before and didn’t know much about the planet other than it was the home for the Twi’leks. She had no idea how she could safely find passage home and not be detected by the Mandalorian or any other person with ill-intentions. Being stranded on this unknown planet sent a shiver down her spine. Letting out a deep sigh, the girl decided that perhaps she could make her escape if they ever stopped on a more familiar planet.

Suddenly hearing movement outside the ship, the girl quickly ran to turn off her music before slipping into the refresher and closing the door. Pressing her ear to the door, the girl hoped it was Mando who had returned and not somebody else trying breaking into the ship. She was relieved to hear Mando’s voice through the refresher’s door and let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. Opening the door and casually walking out to meet Mando, the girl stopped in her tracks and felt her heart drop at the sight of an angry Twi’lek male violently thrashing against Mando’s grip. The Twi’lek was a deep red color and stood tall over her, he was almost as tall as Mando. The Twi’lek whipped his head over to her and let his eyes drag down her body as he snarled at her with his pointy fangs. The girl let out a startled sound at the aggressive Twi’lek and took a few steps back, creating distance between them. Mando shook the Twi’lek and pushed him forward towards the carbonite chamber. This only seemed to aggravate the Twi’lek more as he called out to the girl with a nasty smirk, “See something you like, sweetheart?”

The girl quickly dropped her gaze to the floor and silently shook her head. Mando looked over at her and was about to tell her to go back into the refresher when suddenly, the red Twi’lek slipped through his grip and jumped towards the girl. Sensing the commotion, she barely had enough time to lift her head before the Twi’lek roughly pushed her against the wall, causing her head to bang on it. Squeezing her eyes shut in pain and fear and turning her face away from the Twi’lek, the girl felt his hot and wet tongue drag from her jaw to her cheek. Placing her hands on his chest, the girl tried to push him away with all her force, but he was too strong. As soon as his tongue had met her face, Mando had grabbed the crazy Twi’lek from his collar and ripped him off her. Turning to face him, Mando brought his arm back and punched Twi'lek right in the nose, causing his head to snap back. The girl looked horrified as blue blood ran down the Twi'lek’s red face. Mando didn’t even give him time to scream in pain before pushing him into the carbonite chamber and pressing that freezed the Twi’lek, rendering him immobile. 

For a moment the two stood there, the only thing you could hear was their panicked deep breaths. Mando watched her as she slowly brought up a shaking hand to wipe away the Twi’leks saliva. The girl was staring intently at the carbonite chamber where the bounty’s wild face was frozen. She was shaken up and was starting to space out when Mando’s voice began to bring her back to reality. He was calling out her name and it wasn’t until he stood right before her that she came to, staring up into his helmet. 

“Are you alright?” Mando asked her in a hard but concerned tone. 

The girl just nodded her head, not completely trusting her voice. She could tell he was angry, she just hoped it was at Twi'lek's behavior and not at her. He was tense as he looked down at her shaken form. Taking in a deep breath, the girl plastered a smile on her face to ease the situation before moving around the Mandalorian. He could tell her smile wasn’t sincere and that she was still shaken up but, he didn't say a thing as he watched her climb up and disappear into the cockpit.


End file.
